1.9 - The Combat Update
The 1.9 Update for Minecraft has officially been named The Combat Update. All of the information on this page comes straight from the developers. The developers hope to finish adding content by the end of October, after which there will be a period of bug fixing, which will end sometime in 2016. The Combat update released February 29, 2016. Additions Weapons * New arrows, based on potion types, plus Spectral Arrows that create a glowing outline around the target. * Axes do more damage, but swing slower. * Weapon damage is now dependent on an attack strength bar that is depleted when you swing, and regenerates over time. The more the bar is filled, the more damage you will do. * Added Shields, which block attacks when you right click. Axes have a chance of disabling the shield for 5 seconds. You can combine a banner and a shield to make the shield have the banner's design and colors on it. * Golden apples, armor, and some enchantments have been re balanced. * New "sweep attack" when attacking with a sword while crouching or standing. It can knockback multiple enemies at once. * Dual wielding. If you put an item in the offhand slot you can use it by right clicking, and typing f switches the mainhand and offhand items. * Mobs now give off particles when hit that show how much damage was done to them. * Lingering Potions. They are thrown like splash potions, but creates a cloud that causes anyone who walks through it to be affected. * Beetroot, and seeds and soup for it. * Ender Crystals that can be used to re summon the Ender Dragon. Structures * New Igloo structure in Snow Plains. * New End City and End Ship structures in the Outer End. * Chorus Plant Trees. * Now up to 128 strongholds generate per world. * End Gates that spawn after killing the Ender Dragon. You must use an Ender Pearl to go through it. * The Inner End is now more like the Console Edition. Items And Blocks * Elytra, which are wings that can be used to glide. * Purpur blocks in the End. * Frosted Ice. * Grass Path, created by right clicking a grass block with a shovel. * End Rods in the End. * Dragon Heads in the End. * New Structure Blocks that are used by developers and only placed using /setblock command. Mobs * Shulkers, new mobs that spawn in End Cities. Other Changes * If you shear a Snow Golem, it's pumpkin will come off of its head. * Wearing a certain mob head will allow you to get a bit closer to that type of mob before it starts chasing you. * Now you need Blaze Powder to operate a Brewing Stand. Breeding * Pigs can now be bred with potatoes, carrots and beetroot, before 1.9 they could only be bred with carrots. * Chickens can now be bred with any type of seed, including Nether wart. Category:1.9 Category:Minecraft Updates Category:Upcoming